Brothers
by nXtellaand0reos
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn: Jasper and Emmett fight over the esteemed role of Bella's favourite brother, but will Bella get hurt in the process?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing as usual

**Bella's POV**

With the Volturi gone our world began to settle down peacefully. Edward, Renesmee and I could start to enjoy life together, as a family. Our coven was closer than ever. In fact Rosalie was just as close and important to me as Alice. I had even started a course in Art History at University of Washington, something I made sure Edward couldn't help me in, however, there was something. Something I felt that did not quite have closure.

I had just entered the Cullen mansion, Nessie and had managed to find to some good art supplies, and she had convinced me to let her paint with me. Putting all my bags by the door, I walked into the living room, hoping to find Edward there.

"Momma, I can smell Emmett upstairs, can I go play with him?" asked Ness. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as he hear Renesmee's comment about his smell.

"Sure honey." I replied. Nessie rushed upstairs. As I walked into the room, heels clacking on the tiles, (Alice would be so proud) I saw Jasper siting on the sofa reading a tattered civil war book.

"Jazz?" I inquired. He looked up smiling, then his face looked slightly upset.

"Bella, Alice told me you'd be here. I need to talk to you." he looked way too anxious, Jazz was always the calm one.

"Sure Jazz, go ahead" I said encouragingly, seat down on the seat behind him. I loved Jazz so much, I've always wanted an older brother and Jasper fitted that role perfectly. According to Edward, Jasper adored me as his little sister, that just made me love him more (although I'd never tell Emmett that). Jazz could admit to murdering a human and I wouldn't care.

"I am so, so sorry, for what I did to you on your eighteenth birthday, it's my fault the family left. I caused you so much pain." he sighed looking absolutely dejected, It was if he was waiting for me to slap him across the face and agree with him.

"No Jazz, it wasn't your fault, never say say that!" I told him, god, couldn't he see that it was all over now and I was and am so, so happy?

"Don't lie to me Bella I can feel your anger at me." he said dejectedly. I sighed. Part of me wanted to get even more annoyed but I knew that would only make things worse. Instead I pulled Jasper into a warm hug.

"Jazz, you are the best brother I could possibly have," I heared a faint growl from upstairs and smiled. "I was just angry because you have no idea how imponderably stupid your being right now." I finished, trying to cover my laugh. Jasper smiled weakly.

I continued, hoping to sway him. "Because of you gift, you can feel everyone else's thirst, as well as your own, It makes thirst worse for you. I'm sorry my shield can't protect you from that, because if could, I would do so immediately Jazz." I added. Jasper looked incredulous.

"So, your not angry at me, at all?" he asked, his face in shock. Suddenly he grasped me into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you so much Bells, your the best sister-in-law a guy could ever dream of having." he's said solemnly

"I love you too." I managed to get out my constricted chest. Jasper just laughed and let go of our embrace but he kept one arm around me.

"Bella! your back," my beautiful Edward said smiling, as he came into the room. "Hey! Jazz stop monopolising my wife!" his jovial mood infecting all of us. He picked me up by the waist and swung me around in his arms, this was pure sweet love. He slowly planted a long, sweet kiss on my waiting lips

"Hey beautiful." I whispered quietly to him once we were finished. Jasper then stood up, snapping his book together.

"Well Edward, I'm pretty sure I couldn't of picked you a better mate myself." Jasper smiled at me, "she's probably the best edition to the Olympic coven in history!" He added.

"Of course she is." said Edward smiling. "Love, I think I may need to go hunting, I'll be back as possible." he said, looking regretful. He kissed me again then drove out in his Volvo.

"Hey Bells, why don't we have some brother/sister time, I challenge you, to a game of chess." Jasper probed. Suddenly we heard thunderous footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"Bella. I want to talk to you outside." Emmett stated monotone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing and it's still Bella's POV**

"Careful Emmett," goaded Jasper. "That newborn can cause you serious damage." _Oh Jazz, why are you making this worse for me?_ Looking very sheepish, I followed my big brother outside.

"Bella, we need to talk." Said Em, looking more serious than I had ever seen him. "How am I to trust you if you go around claiming that Jasper is your favourite brother, when everyone knows it's me?" He elaborated, still looking as Solemn as ever. Was this really how he had interpreted it? No more than a millisecond later Jazz had flew out join me, holding my arm protectively. I could feel Alice, Rose, Esme and Carlisle watching us from various windows from around the house. I heared Carlisle laughing quietly.

"What? It is so the truth!" Cried Em, taking my arm and pulling it as hard as he could. Jasper was having any of it.

"No way, Em, Bells is MINE!" He replied, as equally angry, he pulled hard on my other arm.

"No. Our nickname for her is BELLSIE!" Em shrieked with tug. This barely even hurt, being a newborn was extremely useful.

"No one calls her Bellsie you idiot." scorned Jasper. God's sake, they had to stop at some point. Rosalie rushed outside.

"If you guys hurt her, well Edward will…" she started, in warning tone. Both of my brothers gave an almighty tug. I felt strange sense of pain in my collarbone and I gave a small groan of discomfort. Carlisle suddenly came hurdling out of nowhere, pulling Emmett and Jasper apart.

"STOP THAT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY DAUGHTER!" he bellowed. I had never seen this side of Carlisle before. As scared of him as I was, I felt extremely touched that he thought of me as his daughter.

"The BOTH of you are acting like BUFFOONS!" he carried on. Esme came down to the front porch, looking slightly alarmed. "I suggest you stop acting like children, stop trying to rip Bells apart, and and go and reconcile this in your rooms"

"See," Jasper murmured. "Even Carlisle uses Bells." he whispered to Em.

"Up. Now!" Carlisle sighed exasperatedly. My two brothers both whipped themselves upstairs.


End file.
